driving him home
by WWT
Summary: Takes place after "under covers". Tim drives Tony home, but takes him back to his own place out of concern. Slash. McNozzo tim/tony.


"And _I'm _driving you home." Ziva dangled Tony's car keys as he stared terrified in his swivel chair. He looked to McGee, a hopeful and begging look in his emerald eyes.

"Uh, Ziva... maybe I should-"

"Why?"

"Maybe he wants to live?" Abby said with snark. The two didn't seem to get along.

_________________________

"Where are we going?" McGee was heading towards his own car, leaving Tony confused. He limped in the portly agent's direction.

"My car."

"Why..."

"Do you really want me driving your beloved car, Tony?"

"Good point. Lead the way!" They headed towards the classy luxury car that _Deep Six_ had bought him. He opened the door for his injured partner, letting Tony lean on him for support as he slid in. He slid in on the driver's side and cranked up the car. They pulled out of the lot and turned right.

McGee turned right. "Where the hell are you going now, McDipstick? My apartment is the other way!"

"I'm not leaving you alone, Tony. I'm not trusting that doctor on whether or not you have a concussion. And I am _not _sleeping on your couch."

"He's a trained medical professional, Tim. I think he'd know wether or not I have a concussion!"

"That's what me and my mom thought about my dad's doctor..." Timothy mumbled.

"What was that?"

"My dad died, Tony. The doctor dismissed him as not having a concussion after his car crash and he died because of it. I am not leaving you alone. Even though you treat me like Shit most of the time, I do consider you my friend. I care about you." His voice softened a bit as he became senimental.

"Don't get all soft on me, McGoo. I so don't need that right now."

"Sorry." Silence. An Awkward one at that. "So, I suppose you're sticking me on the couch." McGee sighed in responce to Tony's typical... Tony-ness.

"I guess you can take the bed..."

"Thanks... for taking care of me and everything."

"No problem. Like I said, I care."

"I never really noticed... guess I never really realized how much you _put up _with... I take you for granted more than I thought. You really do care about me."

"Yeah..."

"Anything else you have to tell me?"

"No..."

"You sure, McGoose?"

"What are you getting at, Tony?"

"Nevermind..." Tony frowned, almost pouty, and stared out the window, his head propped up on his elbow. Again, silence.

"Ok, It's really starting to bug me. What were you trying to get at?" Tony gave him a 'come on, you know what I meant' look. "Were you trying to get me to say I'm gay, Tony?" Silence. "Tony, for the last time, I'm not!"

"I still don't belive you, McGiggles."

"Why the hell not!?"

"Because you take bubble baths, use bodylotion, get manicures, and prance around on the internet as a blue fairy."

"Elf, Tony, an elf lord! And you use hand lotion sometimes. You, I know for a fact, use womens' shower gel, and spend thousands of dollars on making yourself smell good!"

"You noticed?"

"Yes." He instinctively backed up his story, protecting his ego. "I've been to your house, remember?" Tony went back to staring sightlessly out at the dimly lit streets, streaming with couples. How he longed for someone to be with. Jeanne was just a mission, Ziva was a miniscule crush that only arised in the heat of danger. He didn't want a fling, he wanted someone to rely on, someone to love him. A family of sorts.

Tim flicked on the radio, instantly regretting it and just as quickly shutting it off. He'd left his _Romance Hits_ CD in the sterio and it had been blasting.

"Are you serious, man?!" Tony laughed, instantly awakened from his daze if only to mock and tease his underling coworker. Timothy was a deep shade of red.

"You tell anyone, Tony, and I will... murder you and... have Abby cover it up!" He steeled himself for Tony's rebuke, staring stright ahead, both hands on the wheel. His knuckles were white as snow from gripping it so tightly; a stark contrast compared to his crimson face.

"I doubt Abby would do anything for you if you killed me, Tim." He blushed as Tony almost never called him by his first name. Besides, he knew he was beat. He always was. Tony beat him at everything: he was more handome, better at his job, easier going, and all-around more charming. He would always beat him except for maybe at computer related subjects.

"Pizza or chinese?"

"Don't change the subject!" he cackled" What ould you do if I told someone, seriously?" McGee had nothing, his mind was a black other than the embarrassment and jealousy. Silence again. he turned the Radio on this time, messing with the controlls. He stopped on a classic rock program and went back to steeling himself with stony silence.

"Come on, McGee, you can't give me the silent treatment. I'm _staying _at your house, pretty well against my will... You're my _nurse_! You're supposed to take care of me. You can't do that if you don't look at or talk to me." He flashed that trademark Dinozzo grin that melted hearts... and caused friction in god near _everyone's _pants.

"Pizza it is..." He glanced over.

"That's better- Oh! Oh! Stop here!" McGee instantly svirved into the looked excited, but Tim had confused that look before with his little sister... with the look of queasiness.

"What? Why? What's wrong?!"

"Videostore! Good one!"

"Tony! You scared the shit outta me! I thought you were going to be sick or something!"

"If I'm going to stay at _your _place, elf lord, I'm gonna at _least _need some movies. Be right back!"

"Tony! Tony! He called out to his partner who was half way to the storefront already, acting as though he was a small child at the candyshop. He got out of the car and locked it, jogging after Tony. "I'm at least coming with you." He said as he caught up.

"Why? I'm not five, Probie, I can take care of myself and I can handle a few punches. I am _not _going to collapse or whatever."

"And what if you do?"

"Fine... you can cary the movies while I pick."

"You act as If you're getting ten or twenty..."

"Oh I am." McGee rolled his eyes. He dropped back a bit and assessed Tony. He was still walking with a bit of a limp, but not really favoring either side. His eyes began to move farther up the silhouette, away from his legs to... _What the hell am I doing!?_ he thought, stopping himself from actually checking out Tony's ass. He caught up again and looked over subtley, or what he had thought had been subtle. Tony had quite a lump on his forehead and bruises scattered over his usually stunning features.

"See what ya like, Probie?" Tony taunted.

"To-ny! For the last time!"

"I know, I know! Jeez! Can't a guy kid around with his buddy?"

"No! Not like that." Tony began skimming as soon as he was through the door, hitting up every shelf. He got one of near every genre, excluding horror. Abbs and he had had a marathon last week and he didn't know if he could take much more of it. They exited the store with a few less than anticipated and McGee sighed with relief. That relief was soon shot as soon as they were out the door, really, as Tony headed right in the stripmall.

"To-ny! What now?"

"Beer..." he pointed to the liquor store next door.

"I have beer." Tony put on a pair of puppy eyes.

"Good beer..." he pointed, looking all pitiful and McGee couldn't help but give in, this time staying out front and giving the man some space. He came out with a case of his favorite and some redbull.

"Don't ask. They were handing it out. Thought that Abby drinks it so you probably do, too."

"Thanks..." He was going to need energy.

_____________________________________

McGee had just barely unlocked his door and turned the knob, when Tony decided to kick it in. He was obviously feeling better. Lugging the bag of movies (yes, the store apparently gave you a bag if you rent more than five movies at once) and the large case of beer, McGee walked slowly behind Tony. Tony walked straight in as if he owned the place, plopping his butt in the saggy couch and the pizza on the coffee table. He flipped up the card board lid, and was upon the pizza like a hungry wolf.

"I see I don't have to tell you to make yourself at home. You look better." Tony looked up with seemingly innocent eyes.

"I told you I never needed a care taker." Sauce and cheese were dripping down his chin a bit and Tim couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He dropped the bag by the player and knelt in front of it. So, what first?"

"_Taken_. Great movie. All action, but with an actual story. And it's totally plausable."

"_Taken _it is." He stuck it in the player and started the movie. He stripped his coat off and hung it on the rack by the door and carried the case of beer to the fridge, minus two bottles. He set down beside Tony, plased the barely cold bottles on the table, and chuckled again, seeing the sauce had doubled itself within the few minutes he'd been gone.

"Have a napkin." He handed him a napkin from the pile he used in place of coasters. He realized Tony was making this a survival of the, well, men, sorta thing; there were about five slices left. "I better get on the food, before there is none. Jesus, Tony, leave some for me!"

"Sorry, I guess I was hungrier than I thought." McGee dug in, idley watching the TV. Sipping his beer, he lounged back, loosening his tie. This was nice. No one, except maybe Abby, ever really stayed with him and hung out at his house. Even though he was jealous of Tony, he did love him... as a friend. His attention went back to the screen. Just then, the screen got fuzzy and pixelated. The DVD skipped and froze.

"Whaaat!? No! That's the best part! Dammit!" Tony yelled as he rushed to the player and ejected the disk to see what was the matter. "Awww! Its got a huge scratch on it!" He went on to inspect everyone of the movies, only to find that they were _all _scratched.

"That's a rip off..."

"You got anything good?"

"Well, since you didn't get any horror at the store, the movies Abby left over here last night are out of the question, so all I have is... Nevermind, I don't have anything."

"No, what were you going to say, seriously?" Tony asked desperately.

"Nothing!" Tony began to look around, looking for the movie that Tim obviously didn't want to be caught with.

"I'm desperate, man! It can't be that bad. If it's a romance, a porno, I don't care, I just need something to entertain me!"

"I have Abby's collection from last night. That's it."

"You have something else, don't you..." he glanced around again, formulating a plan of where to search first. "I'm going to find it if I have to rip apart the apartment apart!" Tim had just done his spring cleaning a few days ago and he was not going to let his apartment end up looking like a tornado had stormed through.

"Fine!" He went to the book case, slid out a collectors case for his _Deep Six _series. But it didn't have either of the books sheathed within. He slid a DVD from the little case. He handed it to Tony. "Happy?" He was blushing madly. Tony looked at it and could see why.

"_Brokeback Mountain_. I can see why you were reluctant. It's a good movie, though. But it does add to that list-"

"Shut up and put it in. I'm going to go change." He headed towards the single connecting room. He collected his night clothes and changed in the bathroom.

He opened the door and immediately bumped into Tony.

"Tony! What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Probie. Didn't know you were in here. Thought I'd hit the shower before we watch the movie." Tony brushed by hurriedly, pushing Tim the rest of the way out, and quickly closed the door behind him. Had that been a hard on that had brushed by Tim's thigh in that brief instant of contact? Nah, he had to be imagining it. He went to the couch and got another beer. He heard a crash from the bathroom and went running. He knocked on the door.

"Tony? You alright?" No answer. "Tony!?" He held his breath for an answer, panic setting in.

"I'm fine! I just-" Squ-eek!

"Tony?"

"Ah..." Tony groaned.

"You ok?"

"No... I slipped... and I can't get up."

"I'm coming in!" He opened the door slowly, freezing in his tracks. There Tony was, sprawled out in the tub, legs spread in a futile atempt to get up. Timothy blushed madly at the sight of Tony's bare body, especially his member.

"Quit standing there staring and help me up, Probie!" He called his energy into focusing on helping Tony, and less _on _Tony. His ears were red as tomatoes and Tony made sure to comment on it.

"Hey, tomato ears, get me a towel, would ya?" He grinned, gripping the glass door of the shower for support.

"Right." Tim turned hastily and got a fluffy, but small towel from the linen closet, handing it over his shoulder to give Tony privacy to cover himself, and so he could hide his own red cheeks. "You OK, now?" he asked, still not turning.

"A little dizzy, still, but yeah."

"What happened?"

"Steam made me dizzy and lightheaded..." He staggered out of the shower and esased himself down onto the toilet seat. He began to pull on that day's underwear back on.

"Do you want to borrow some boxers, I mean, you've been wearing those all day and, well-"

"That would be great, Tim." he ambled off to his bedroom in responce. Digging through his dresser drawers, he couldn't get the thought of Tony's naked body sprawled in his shower out of his mind. He felt a hand rub his shoulder gently. He jumped slightly, controling it at last moment to make it seem like a shiver, realizing it was just Tony.

"How're those shorts coming, Probie? This Towel's damp." Tony, in all his dripping glory stood inches from him in nothing but a small towel. It's green color accented his eyes well.

"Here you go." He handed him the hawaiian boxers he'd never dared to touch. On Tony, they somehow fit. Tony had replased his bloodied undershirt for lack of anything else comfortable. McGee automatically winced as he saw tony's bodily fluids staining the shirt in crispy, thick, crimson, dried pools. His hand went out to a stack of clothes waiting to be put away.

"Tony, put this on." He threw it at him and Tony unfolded the shirt, holding it up to himself as if to see if it looked good on him. His eyes were questioning so tim answered without hesitation. "I still don't like the sight of blood on a coworker. Especially since Kate..." he turned and left the room, heading for the couch. Tony looked after him, still holding the shirt loosely in his grasp. _He definately cares. No one's ever really cared_...

"Tony! C'mon! Are you gonna watch the movie or should I just turn it off?"

"Coming!" Tony's heart and stomach flipped. That only happens when I get excited about..."

"Tony!" He stripped the soiled undershirt and ditched his thoughts at the bed. He tugged on the old MIT shirt and half pranced to the couch, launching himself so that he landed on the sofa with a thud as his whole body connected. his feet lay in Tim's lap, something his dates often did, but somehow, it was comfortable, and Tim didn't seem uncomfortable. He commandeered the remote, pressing the play button. Snuggling down and pulling the sham over himself, he gave the appearance of a small child watching his favorite movie.

"You act like this is your favorite movie of all time..."

"It is." the words slipped out of his mouth due to his utter consentration on the screen. He froze. "You didn't hear that."

"I won't tell anyone, Tony. Promise..." his voice dropped to a level barely audible. "It's my favorite, too..." They made brief eye contact before they averted their eyes. It was starting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony suddenly had a terrible cramp in his side. His injuries seemed worse than he'd thought, aparently. He sat upright, using Tim, whom was sitting likewise already, as leverage. They were now smooshed together side by side on McGee's small saggy couch. Tony began to sweat as the sex scene progressed. He glanced at Tim, those round, boyish cheeks... those bright dazzling eyes, his lips.... _What am I-? No! I have to stop._

He looked back to the TV set. It seemed as though it had been half an hour that he'd been staring... In reality it had been seconds. He leaned back into the couch's cushions and groaned. Tim looked at him, concerned.

"You ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." he sounded as though he was in pain. Tony rubbed his temples. He had to get past this. He always had. For some reason, his urges were harder to control than usual.

"C'mon, Tony, I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong." His "pain" seemed to subside slightly.

"I'm gonna get a beer. Want one?"

"Uhhh... sure..." McGee moved to get up.

"No, no! I can get it. I feel like an invalit when you wait on me hand in foot. I can do things for myself." Tony walked backwards into the kitchen, making sure Tim didn't watch him. He crossed to the fridge and removed a single beer. He poured it out into a glass and turned the tap on at a trickle. He made sure Tim was distracted and filled the bottle with the running water. He was covering his ass tonight, just in case things came out that weren't meant to be opened.

Tony set down the glass of beer in front of Tim and guzzled down half the faux beer. It tasted terrible, like insanely watered-down beer, but he kept up a straight face. Sitting down, he leant back.

"Man, don't let me have anymore... I feel like I've been knockin' em back all night... must've been the stuff the hospital gave me...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony layed his head on Tim's shoulder. Tim rolled his shoulder, attempting to shake a drunken, sleepy Tony off. He was getting uncomfortable, watching a movie about two bisexual cowboys with his coworker... whom, he was realizing, was incredibly handsome. He glanced down at Tony and, although his eyes were closed, he could see those emerald green eyes as clearly as if he was staring right in to him, that grin popped into his mind. Oh, that grin could melt anyone's heart, even his.

Tony kept moving back onto his shoulder and eventually, Tim gave up. He sat still, Tony sleeping on him. It started to feel oddly calming, like it was meant to be this way. But that was impossible. Tony was about as hetero as they come; his expose's about his women proved that. But then again... he had said that _Brokeback Mountain _was his favorite movie and had had that deer-in-the-headlights look. _Could Tony be..._

He pulled out of his daze and looked back at the screen. His arm was asleep, so he slipped it out from under Tony and, cautiously, put it around Tony's shoulders. Tony snuggled closer even. Slowly, Tim layed his head upon Tony's.

"Timothy..." Tim heard Tony mumbleand looked down at him. Once he realized his eye were fluttering open and closed, that he was awake, he removed his arm from around Tony, embarrassed, and folded them in front of him.

"Timothy," Tony looked right at him now, through half-lidded eyes. Tim looked back. Tony was blushing and leaning towards him. "Timmy..."

"Tony-" Tony's lips were on his, cutting him off. Tony's lips tasted sweet on his, moving slowly with each other's. As time moved by slowly, endlessly, they got more passionate. Tony's hands held Tim's neck, and Tim's hands grazed his sides, unable to chose the best spot for them to got more forceful and pushed the younger agent to the couch, straddling him. Neither wanted the moment to stop, but they were human, and humans need oxygen. Tony grinned; Tim took the toothy trademark the wrong way.

"You happy, now, Tony? You got the truth: I'm bisexual. Don't tell anyone... please. It wouldn't go over well at work."

"What are you talking about, Probie?"

"You _kissed _me. The only reason I can _possibly _think of for you kissing me, is that you wanted to get me to admit my sexuality."

"Timmy, _I _kissed _you_, didn't I? There are hundreds of ways to get someone to admit it, and kissing them is at the bottom of the list unless you _want _to kiss them.I'm not gonna rat on you, man. I like you..."

"Tony-"

"Shut up and kiss me." Tim was once again about to argue, but was cut short by lips. The same soft lips that had led to him being straddled, which he still was, while Tony's hands roamed his chest.

______________________________________________________________________________

AN- and now it is up to you what happens next, or if anything else happens. Suggest what you think should happen next via PM or comment, and whichever hits my muse hardest, I'll write!

3 Wolfie


End file.
